Lunar Flames
by ladychris07
Summary: On her first visit to Earth, Princess Serenity encounters demons in disguise and befriends a Chaos maiden. Will their friendship survive the silver millennium and beyond? Read on to find out!


Princess Serenity couldn't believe her luck. After so many times of trying, she'd managed to sneak away a travel key from Setsuna. With her cloak closed tight around her and the hood up, she snuck past the guards, out the palace and into the gardens where she activated the key to take her down to Earth so she could see it up close. Where she landed though had taken her by surprise. It looked to be that she had landed just outside of a quaint little village. She was so used to the kingdoms of the Moon and the other planets that she had expected Earth to look similar. She stood there for a moment, watching people leave and exit.

Kohana loved this time period. There was so much chaos. So many lies and deceits that fed onto the lords of this region. This particular region was split into six kingdoms. Three lesser kingdoms, ruled by Belial, Azmodan, and Duriel, and three prime kingdoms, ruled by Lady Andariel, Lord Mephisto, and Lord Diablo. Her grandfather. Kohana, herself, lived with her grandfather. Lord Belial, the Lord of Lies, ruled his kingdom with lies and deceits. And the pathetic humans fed on his lies as if they were the source of their very lives. Lord Azmodan, the Lord of Sins, was the cause of many affairs in his kingdom and had gone through more Queens or Ladies then she could count. Lord Duriel, Lord of Pain, was known for his strict and harsh treatments on tax and punishments. In the other kingdoms, Lady Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish, fed off the woman from her kingdom. Lord Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, started many wars. Lord Baal, the Lord of Destruction, usually went right along with him. Leaving many towns and villages in ruins. As for her grandfather, Diablo, the Lord of Terror, spread fear amongst the people of their kingdom. and this fear caused them to be blind to all else around them and believe any pathetic lies given.

But Kohana herself? She was a Maiden of Chaos. She fed off the chaos that was erupted onto the Earth from the work of the others. Kohana was seen as a young woman eligible of marriage. A beautiful maiden known through the Seven Kingdoms. Amongst her people she was kind and compassionate. A facade. One that all mortals easily bought. No one would have ever suspected that under her beautiful long brown, braided hair and crystal blue eyes, and a dark red silken dress with a golden belt cinched around her waist, there lied a girl with hair as black as night and eyes as red as blood.

The moment Serenity landed, Kohana had sensed her. She had sensed the light within this girl and for a moment, a small moment, that made her heart squeeze in fear. She feared the High Heavens had sent someone to bring them down once and for all. Oh how she hoped she was wrong.

Serenity had quite the look of innocence with her long blond hair and her white gown. She was clearly intrigued by the area yet confused as well. Keeping her hood up for now, she decided to explore the small village before her, unaware of what others with power may be lurking about.

After sensing the light from who she was assuming was a Nephalem, an offspring of a renegade angel and a renegade demon, which is technically what she was, Kohana had made haste back into the castle. "Grandfather! Grandfather!" She called out frantically. The hem of her dress lifted above her ankles as she ran to the throne room and threw open the doors. "Grandfather! We may have a problem."

**"Yes...A Nephalem has come."**

"You sense her then? You sense her light?" Her grandfather nodded. Diablo was an attractive young man with jet black hair and blue eyes to match her own. This was his human form and it was only temporary till he could reveal his true self. "What is your will, grandfather?" She asked. Diablo rose from his throne with a grin.

**"Find her, and bring her here. We shall play host to this...Nephalem. And when the time is right, we will dispose of her."** Kohana bowed her head.

"Grandfather...are we even sure she is a Nephalem?"

**"We take no chances. Go now and find her."** She bowed once more and left to do as she was told. Finding this girl wouldn't be too hard. The light was strong and Kohana had need only follow it's power to the source.

Serenity was completely clueless that she was being searched out as she walked through the village. She gave a soft smile to people as she greeted them, played with the kids a little and admired some of the things being sold at booths. She was stopped right by such a booth admiring some jewelry even as the vendor repeatedly tried to convince her to buy some. The vendor would fall silent and bow as Kohana approached. "My lady." Kohana bowed her head back to him with a gentle smile.

"So here I find you. The Lady in White, as I have heard many call you on my way here. Some are even saying you are an angel in disguise." Kohana said with a giggle and smiled warmly at Serenity. "I have been looking all over for you. Word has reached the castle of your presence and my grandfather insists you come stay with us."

Serenity was a little surprised at how fast word had apparently traveled of her presence in the village to the castle and couldn't help but giggle at Kohana's mention of the name people in the village had seemed to refer to her with. She smiled warmly as well in return to Kohana. "Well it would be quite disrespectful of me to refuse the offer of what I presume is the head of the castle. I accept your offer. Shall we go?"

"We shall." She smiled warmly back at her and walked alongside of her back to the castle. "Our village is small yet the kingdom itself is rather big. So word in the village travels fast." Kohana explained after seeing the surprised look. "My name is Kohana by the way. May I inquire as to what you are called?"

"Nice to meet you Kohana. My name is Serenity, but I'm often called Serena for short to prevent confusion." She walked with her. "It's a quaint little village."

"Serenity? That's a lovely name." Kohana agreed. The village was indeed quaint despite its size. And the walk wasn't long or too far. Guards and villagers alike bowed as the two passed by. "Yes, indeed. Perhaps it is one of the reasons why I love it here."

"Thank you. I share it with my mother." She nodded with a soft smile. "Is this where you grew up?" Kohana nods her head and smiles. Her hands folded perfectly in front of her as she walked. Her head held high. The golden circlet that adorned her head stood out amongst her brown hair.

"I do not know my parents. This has been the only home I have ever known and my grandfather the only parent I have ever had." She said as she glanced at Serenity. Eyes flashing red for a brief second then being replaced by blue again as she smiled.

The walk was rather short, despite the distance the castle seemed to be. The guards that stood at the gates bowed in respect and quickly had the gates opened. Allowing the two ladies to pass through. Kohana and Serenity continued their small talk as they passed through the lower city before approaching the main square. The castle laying just up ahead. The two eventually fell silent as they entered the castle and was instantly escorted by guards to the throne room. As they neared the throne room, they could hear a female's voice giggling from within and Kohana scowled. _What is __**SHE**_ _doing here?_ She thought with much hatred.

Serenity frowned a bit. "I'm sorry about your parents but I'm glad your grandfather's been there for you." She continued to walk with Kohana, barely catching the flash of red but ignoring it thinking the flash of red was a trick of the light. After arriving at the castle, she then noticed the scowl on Kohana's face as a reaction to the giggling coming from the throne room. "May I ask what is the matter?" She looked at Kohana in concern.

"Lilith. She and I **DO NOT** get along. At all." Kohana said. Her voice dripping with venom. The guards at the throne room door bowed their heads and opened the doors to them. Kohana walked in first but refused to make eye contact with the beautiful blonde and porcelain skinned woman that stood chatting with her grandfather. She was the beauty that all the men fawned over and desired. Lilith knew it too. She liked it. She had the most beautiful eyes of emerald green and many kings who fawned over her always compared her eyes to the rare gem itself.

**"Why little flower! So glad you could join us!"** Lilith said with the most softest of voices that was like woven silk.

Kohana scowled at her. "I told you to not call me that. What business have you here?"

**"Now, now, my angel. Do not be that way to our guest."**

"Apologies, grandfather." She bowed her head. "I have brought the guest as asked."

**"Ooh...So she is the one you spoke of. Well, you were right. It is very strong on her...almost blindingly strong."**

Serenity pulled down her hood, revealing her hair in two buns with long ponytails coming from them. She bowed her head to Kohana's grandfather in respect. "Excuse me but may I ask as to what is strong on me?" She was quite confused as Kohana scowls at Lilith before the blonde could answer.

"You have this light about you. A glow, sorta speak. We could sense it. It is the reason I was asked to get you and bring you here. And more likely the reason why the villagers believe you to be an angel." Kohana said as she turned her back to Lilith, deciding to ignore her presence. Even though she knew it would just make the woman angry. Lilith did not like to be ignored. "Nothing to fear of course, but these are dark times, Lady Serenity. Grandfather thought it best to have you stay here should something bad happen."

**"That is correct. Kohana, would you be so kind as to show our guest to her room, please? I will have the seamstress prepare gowns for her."**

"Of course, my lord." Kohana bows and turns back to Serenity. "Come. Follow me." With that, she starts to walk away with a satisfied grin. Leaving an angered and seething Lilith behind her.

**"HEY! Don't you walk away from me! Get back here, I wasn't finished with you! KOHANA!"** The doors to the throne shut and Lilith growled as Kohana covered her mouth and giggled.

"She does not like to be ignored. I suspect I will catch quite an earful from her sometime before dinner in my chambers."

Serenity listened to the explanation from Kohana and smiled softly at a mention of gowns being prepared before following Kohana out the throne room. She couldn't help but giggle alongside Kohana. "What exactly would be the proper way for me to address your grandfather?" She didn't want to get anything wrong. Kohana looked at her oddly and then shrugged.

"I would assume it is obvious. You have the air of royalty about you. Anyways, the proper way to address those of high status is either 'my lord', 'my lady', 'my king', 'King [name]', 'Queen [name]', 'Lady or Lord [name]'. So in this case, 'my lord' or 'King Diablo' would be just fine. As for Lilith, 'Lady Lilith' will suit her just fine."

She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry. You're right. I am royalty. I only asked because I'm only used to kings being addressed as 'King [name]' or 'Your highness' and lords as 'Lord [name]'. Never have I heard a king addressed 'my lord'. " She absent-mindedly brushed some of her bangs to the side a bit, revealing a hint of her crescent moon mark.

Seeing her crescent moon mark, her eyes widened a bit before they relaxed as she nodded. _That is not the mark of the High Heavens. So then...what is she?_ Kohana thought a little confused now. "Yes, of course. It is the same here. See? You know what you are doing." Kohana said with a small smile. The two would stop outside a room. Kohana moves aside and waves to the door. "These will be your chambers while you stay here. If they are not to your liking, then the room may be changed to suit you."

She smiled and nodded as Kohana explained the room they stopped outside was to be hers during her stay. "Thank you. I do appreciate the kindness you and your grandfather have shown me so far." Kohana nodded back and smiled.

"It is no trouble at all. Your gowns should arrive shortly. Till then I suggest a nice warm bath. I shall send my ladies maids your way with hot water." Now instead of bow, she curtsied. "Lady Serenity." Kohana then took her leave to her own royal chambers. Along the way she stops to sends a few female servants to Serena with warm water for a bath and leaves instructions for her gowns to be left upon Serena's bed for her to pick and choose. She curtsied in return.

"Lady Kohana." She smiled and stepped inside the room, already in awe of the simplicity yet elegance of the room. Upon seeing the window, she walked over to it, hoping for a glance at the moon, to see how it looks from Earth.


End file.
